


Maid Semiramis

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Facial, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Semiramis is called into her Master’s room while dressed as a maid. And she knows exactly why.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Maid Semiramis

It had been ages since Semiramis was summoned by her current Master at Chaldea and every day seemed to go by at a blissful pace that set their relationship to be one that rivaled her time with Shirou. She enjoyed the drive and the passion that he had for his duty and the way her Master seemed to both care for her and use her abilities specifically for his benefit. But today seemed to be a change in their relationship. Their bond was as strong as ever, but he had asked her for an odd favor. A favor that she hadn’t heard from anyone before she became Empress of Assyria. He had wanted her to dress like a maid and meet him in his bed chambers when she had the chance.   
  
In the back of her mind, Semiramis knew exactly what this young man that commanded her from day to day on their quests wanted from her. Part of her was furious that he was finally using her power as her Master to get something like this out of her. But as she stopped in front of his door, seeing a mild reflection of herself in the chrome, she couldn’t deny the fact that he had a decent taste in attire.

However, she didn’t allow herself to hesitate for the man she trusted and happily fought for. Semiramis stepped into her Master’s bedroom and immediately noticed him sitting on his bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. “I had a feeling that you wanted something like this when you told me of this ‘favor’ that you wanted.” A quiet and almost mocking chuckle spilled from her lips as she made her way toward the bed, her hips swaying with each step that she took and her amber eyes shimmering in the light of his room. “And while some part of me detests the fact that you’re willing to stoop to this, I must admire the courage you possess for making an Empress dress as a lowly maid. Especially since the outfit looks rather pleasing on me.”   
  
Semiramis’ lips curled into a smile as she slowly climbed onto the bed and toward her Master’s lap, casually bringing one of her hands to the bulge that was forming in his boxers. “If seeing me like this earns this kind of reaction… I can only imagine what will happen in a moment.” She quickly leaned herself over her Master’s body and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, the palm of her hand never leaving the hardening cock.

After a moment of allowing the kiss they shared to linger, Semiramis adjusted herself so that her face was now resting against her Master’s thigh. Where she casually and eagerly placed a few attentive kisses against his cock through the fabric of his underwear. Which she quickly stripped him of as she placed a kiss against his stomach. “I doubt my Master is the kind of man to simply wish to make love to me and kick me out of his room. So, I’m going to take this chance and have some fun of my own before you make me tend to your desires.”   
  
Semiramis dragged her tongue along her lips as she gave her maid outfit a gentle tug, exposing her large breasts and looking her Master in the eyes. She didn’t say a word as she carefully laid on her stomach, pressing her breasts perfectly against his hardened member. In one fluid motion, Semiramis cupped both of her breasts in her hands and wrapped them around her Master’s shaft, relishing in the groan that left him as her soft chest engulfed every inch of his cock. Though, she stopped when she noticed a few inches of his member sticking out of her cleavage.   
  
“My my… My Master is quite well endowed, isn’t he? I wonder if I should count myself lucky that he was the one to summon me as his Servant.” Her amber eyes fluttered shut as she started to move her breasts up and down the length of his shaft. She started at a slow and pleasant pace, keeping things simple as she waited to see just how he would react. When her breasts reached the base of his shaft, her heart skipped a beat at the feeling of the tip of his dick touching her chin. And when she made her way back up to the tip, a devious laugh rumbled in her throat as she felt him throb in her cleavage.   
  
Without saying a word, Semiramis wrapped her lips around the head of her Master’s shaft as she brought her breasts to his base. She carefully swirled her tongue around the tip of his member while keeping her soft mounds pressed against his thighs, enjoying both the way he tasted and the way he seemed to groan a little bit louder now that her mouth was involved. However, instead of lowering her head even more, Semiramis instead parted her lips a small bit. Just enough to allow some of her saliva to drip down his length and onto her breasts, sinking into her cleavage and acting as lubrication for them both.

With a smile on her lips, she started to bounce her breasts along the length of her Master’s cock once again. She adored the way he throbbed between her breasts and against her tongue, her eyes opening ever so slightly when she felt a splash of his precum dripping onto her tongue. Semiramis popped her lips from around his member and looked her Master in the eyes, bringing her breasts back to the tip of his shaft and moaning under her breath. “I’m glad my Master enjoys the way my breasts feel wrapped around his shaft. It’d be a mockery if he wasn’t a man that enjoyed some of the more… divine things.~”

Semiramis watched with a smile as more and more of her Master’s precum leaked out of the tip of his shaft and started to paint the top of her breasts, mixing in with her saliva and giving them more lube to work with. She dragged her tongue along her lips as she suddenly picked up the pace that she moved her breasts. Her large mounds bounced up and down the entirety of her Master’s cock each second, engulfing every inch before pushing back down and allowing his tip to press against her soft lips.

She didn’t say a word as she took the tip of his shaft into her mouth once again, limiting just how much she could move her breasts but allowing him to enjoy the feeling of her tongue dancing against his cock once again. However, instead of staying at the tip like last time, Semiramis lowered herself only a few inches, taking more of his member into her mouth while she had the chance. Her amber eyes stayed locked on her Master’s gaze as she did her best to get him off, enjoying the way that he pulsed against her breasts and threatened to cum right then and there in her mouth. But the fact that he was clearly trying to hold on and last as long as he could was endearing to her. Not only was he someone that kept her desires in thought on the battlefield, but he was someone that kept her desires in his mind in the bedroom as well.

When she pulled her lips off from around his member a moment later, Semiramis looked him in the eyes and smiled. “Go ahead and cum, Master. I know that’s why you called me here like this in the first place. So paint my face with your seed and make me excited for what’s going to come next.” A sharp and excited gasp left the Empress when her Master did exactly what she wanted him to, cumming on her face and her breasts without any warning. Rope after rope of his thick and heated spunk splattered onto her face and onto the top of her breasts. Dripping onto her cheeks, her lips, and even in her hair, Semiramis found herself impressed with the sheer amount of seed that her Master provided her.   
  
She dragged her tongue along her lips, licking them clean of his seed while looking him in the eyes. His cock remained firmly between her breasts as she swallowed down only a small portion of his load, giggling to herself when she felt him throb into her cleavage once again. “Good. It seems my Master is the kind of man that has more than enough stamina to spare. That’s reassuring to know.” Semiramis chuckled as she carefully pushed herself up to sit on her knees, a quiet moan spilling from her lips when she felt his cock slip out from between her breasts. “In that case, what do you say we move on to the main event, Master? You called me in here to have your way with me, correct? Then don’t let anything stop you.~”


End file.
